Truhlia Vail Auburn
Basics Truhlia was in a bad situation. Her mother had emotional issues, and Truh was handed to her father because she could not care for her. Her father wasn't always a bad man, only when he drank, which was a lot. When he drank, he saw Truh as a release for his problems. He inflicted a wound in her side with a bottle. When she learned the wound worried people, she made it seem like she'd become injured exploring. Early(er) Life She was dropped off at Little Paws Orphanage by an annonymus patron after being removed from her father's care, where she was found and taken care of by a young girl named Rikua Danashi. She reguarded Rikua like a sister. One day, she ventured out of Little Paws. When she attempted to return, she could not find the entrance. From there, she wandered and found Faith's Orphanage. This place closed too, however, and she now takes residence in Little Ones Orphanage. Apperance She wears a red onsie, and has hair that is a light shade of brown. She is also adorned with a few peices of jewlery (explained in the next section. Jewllery/Accessories Blue Bracelet- Given by: Rikua Danashi Gold Ring w/ Small Crystal-''' Given by: Lillia Ryans 'Ornate Necklace-' Given by: Connie 'Pink Hairbow-' Given by: Sophia Rose Speech/Cabability She can say good morning "Good bright!", Good afternoon "Good 'Noon!" and Good Night "Good Dark!" She can recognise and say that something is funny. She can hum a basic song called "Pollyanna", taught to her by a girl named Nien. She uses "Bad!" to say no, to say something is bad, to tell that she is afraid, or to enquire if something is wrong. She uses "Yes." to respond positivley. She calls objects she likes "Pretty.", reguardless of their actual apperance. She also has various other one to two word phrases. She is actually smarter than she lets on and can say short sentances. But only does so when others aren't looking. (or if she 100% trusts you, but this takes time, the only person she even close to trusts that much at the moment is Aaron) Relationships '''Rikua Danashi-Took her in and took care of her like a mother would, hasn't been seen seince the closing of Little Paws. (Currently Unknown) Lillia Ryans-Talked to briefly during a time when she was talking with Rikua, gave her a small ring. (Currently Unknown) Sophia Rose-Treated her like a little sister, she was there when Conniee put stitches in her side injury, and gave her a pink hair ribbon. (Currently Unknown) Queen Nien-Interacts with her on a regular basis in Faith's Orphanage, usually in the company of Conniee. Nien teaches her speaking skills, and is somewhat like a big sister to her. Truh refers to her as "Blue." (Currently Unknown) Conniee-Interacts with her on a regular basis in Faith's Orphanage, usually in the company of Queen Nien. Conniee keeps an eye on her and gives her medical attention when she is hurt. Truh refers to her as "You." (Currently Unknown) Liaza-Interacts with her on a semi-regular basis, usually in the company of Conniee and Queen Nien. Liaza keeps an eye on her along with Queen Nien and Conniee. (Currently Unknown) Aaron-interacts with her on a semi-regular basis, the two get along well. Current Status Stable. She is currently wearing her Holloween costume (a raven) that Whisp and Nien made for her, with wings and all. Thanks Thanks to King Pokey for allowing me to use his site to post this profile. This wiki is usually for his story charachters, but he allowed me to do Truh's profile here. Thanks again.